


Christmas Stockings

by DLManoir



Series: kinkmas 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Foot Fetish, Girls Kissing, Heavy Petting, High Heels, Lesbian Character of Color, Love Confessions, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Shopping Malls, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/F/F, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: After introducing Zuri to Zach, it's time Nesrine and Elizabeth introduce their surrogate to the rest of the family, and what better time to do so than during the Christmas dinner? Except, what if they have more to announce than just the pregnancy?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: kinkmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065599
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Stockings

"Come out! Come out! Come out!" Nesrine and Elizabeth shouted in unison from outside the changing booth.

Zuri, who was never one for dresses, struggled to find one suited to her voluptuous curves. She wanted to make a good impression at the Schoenfeld's Christmas dinner.

She let her hand caress the faint baby bump as she gave herself one last inspecting look in the cabin's mirror. Her mind wandered to Nessie's father and his initial reaction to the news. His exhilaration eclipsed their excitement. He seemed to love children.

_ I've never seen a man, especially an Alpha, get so excited for someone else's baby. I hope they stay that way... _

Nesrine knocked from the outside of the cabin, snapping her out of her pensive spell. "Hurry up, Zuri! We wanna see it! Do you need help?"

Zuri turned the lock to the changing booth— _ click! _ —and the door creaked open for a slow reveal. Zuri wore a bright emerald dress, chosen by Nessie, with dark green sequins defining the bust with intricate designs, making the woman's protruding belly even more noticeable.

Elizabeth rose from her seat, eyes wide in admiration. "Wow!" She took Zuri's hands and squeezed tight. Sincere adoration imbued the Omega's words, "You're beautiful! Wow… I… This is amazing on you!"

Zuri smiled. "Thank you, hun."

"You're stunning, Zuri!" Nesrine said at her turn, camera flashing as she snapped a picture.

Zuri beamed brightly, a touch more colour tainting the flawless olive skin of her cheeks. The green of the dress she wore was resplendent against her natural tan.

"Do you think your parents will like it?" Zuri asked, her cheeks darkening some more.

"Are you kidding!?" Nesrine said.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said, interrupting her mate, "They already love you, Zuri. No matter what you wear. Trust me. Zachary and Morgan are wonderful, and they'll treat you as one of their own."

"You think so?"

Nesrine nodded without hesitation. "Absolutely!"

Elizabeth's eyes fell to the fuzzy white ankle socks covering Zuri's feet. "We're gonna get you some new shoes to go with that dress," she said, Nessie in agreement with the idea.

"While we're here, why don't we look for a dress for you too?" Nesrine asked her mate.

"Oh!" Zuri said, "I saw this one velvet dress that'll look amazing on you."

They shared a few more words, kind compliments, and teasing remarks spoken with the most loving tone before Zuri returned to the changing room to try on two more dresses. They all suited her, whatever the colour or material, but none were as striking as the green dress.

Elizabeth's turn came. With a figure typical of Omegas, a healthy waist, wide hips, full breasts, she didn't worry about finding the right dress. They all looked pleasing on her figure. As Zuri told her, the golden velvet dress fit her beautiful shape, accentuating a deep neckline and hugging her form. The dress had half sleeves, which were straight, flaring out at the elbows. It was a delicate dress. She bought it.

Nesrine was much distressed as she was petite for a woman of her Nature. She was too skinny for the eccentric frills, making her look disproportionate. She had hardly the breasts to fill a proper bra, let alone offer a peek to her nonexistent cleavage. She didn't have the curves to fill the form-fitting dresses the other two women purchased.

She kept tossing the garments over the cabin door. "No, no, no, no." The offending colours didn't trouble her, but she disapproved of the general appearance of her reflection. Zuri and Lizzie persisted, refusing Nessie be the only one to go without a new addition to her closet.

On the brink of giving up, Zuri produced one final red long-sleeved dress. A high-neck to provide the Alpha with all the decency she could hope to hide her lack of desirable features. The fabric was skin-tight from the hips down and all along the length of her arms. The top had an excess of loose materials pinned into place by a waist belt, creating an illusion of full breasts and hips on her otherwise slender form.

Nesrine liked it. It suited her better than the previous dresses. The rich red of the cotton fabric, thick and finely woven, leaving it silky soft to the touch.

Her mind provided a picture of them in the red-green-gold dresses, posing side by side with the widest of grins plastered on their features. It struck a warm chord in her heart. Given the warmth suffusing her cheeks, she could not bring herself to part with this red dress.

She bought it.

They moved to another store to find some proper footwear to go along with their new dresses.

Zuri chose a dark green kitten heel with a big jewel over the toe, like an emerald, although she knew it wasn't real. Lizzie found a pair of golden cone heels with a shimmering strap crossing over the bridges of her feet. And being that Nessie was too clumsy for high heels, she settled for a gorgeous deep maroon Chelsea-type boot.

They spent the day in the shopping center, stopping in the food court to get something to eat, and abandoning their seats when the smell of burgers nauseated Zuri.  _ Why do they call it morning sickness when it hits you at any time of the day?  _ Their shopping spree ended at the glass doors leading to the parking lot.

It was snowing. Hard.

While dressed to keep them warm from the bitter outside, they expected more agreeable weather.

Nesrine gave a soft sigh. "You guys stay here, and I'll go get the car."

Elizabeth stayed with Zuri, and Nesrine braved the heavy snowfall, bringing the car to the front doors. Lizzie and Zuri stored their belongings into the vehicle's trunk, and they drove away, heading home.

After tucking Alexis into bed, Zuri paraded in her new outfit, her dress along with the shoes, and Lizzie accompanied her. She became fond of her reflection in the mirror, her qualms abated with the ravenous look in Nessie's blue eyes. "Still liking what you see?" she asked from over her shoulder.

Nesrine's eyes narrowed, and a peek of her pink tongue danced along the edges of her teeth, challenging Zuri's smug grin. "Why wouldn't anyone like to look at you?"

"You're stunning, sweety," Elizabeth said. She took Zuri's hand and kissed the knuckles. Lizzie shared Nessie's sentiments with her whole heart. They were grateful to the woman who would give them the one thing they couldn't have: a baby.

"How many times are we going to have to say it? You're beautiful, Zuri."

"Liz..."

The constant appraisal, gratitude and devotion flattered Zuri. She tried to ignore these feelings, shameful lust, but her body reacted to the proximity without her accord. A small flame inside her licked away at her resolve. Darkness swallowed the irises of her eyes, carnal desire making her pupils dilate, yet she didn't act on impulse.

Watching from her seat on the couch, Nesrine wasn't blind to the lust in her surrogate's eyes. "You wanna kiss my mate?"

Zuri flinched at the question, breaking her hand free of Lizzie's grasp. Nessie caught her, and it mortified her, but she didn't lie any more than was necessary. "It's… the pregnancy," she said. "Hormones, you know?"

"But I want to kiss you," Elizabeth said, green eyes full of dejected vexation. Her hand went to the small baby bump. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for this gift you're giving us. You have no idea what it means to me. I'm going to be a mother, and Nessie's going to be a father. You're going to make us more than what we are now... I want you to be a part of that with us."

Those words touched Zuri. The contract stated she relinquished her rights to any and all babies born out of surrogacy. But Nesrine and Lizzie had gone from mere acquaintances to friends, but now…

_ They're special to me. _

"Beta," Nesrine said, "Zuri… You're important to us. We want to be with you even after the baby's born. If you want to kiss my mate… please, do it now."

Zuri's lips parted, but no words came out. Nessie's scrutinising blue eyes search for signs she might not return their sentiments. She knew the Alpha woman would find nothing that didn't favour them. She still hesitated as a question weighed on her, despite the Alpha's assurances she wouldn't refuse her.

"But… but what about the Alpha-Omega bond?"

Elizabeth shook her head with a knowing smile. "Our bond doesn't affect our love for you."

"But—"

"We looked into it," Nesrine said, "We looked into relationships between bonded Alpha-Omega pairs and Betas. It's natural, Zuri. So natural, in fact, it was common practice in harems. Omegas took in Beta lovers if their Alpha didn't have time for them. We can be together, Zuri, and we want to be with you."

Elizabeth spoke before Zuri could argue, "And I think you also want to be with us. I can smell it—your scent changes when you think about us. Isn't that right?"

Zuri was speechless, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Nesrine grinned at her surrogate's loss of words.

"I… I-I don't… know… I don't want to be a home-wrecker. I love this place, with the two of you, and Alexis is going to be hurt when we leave, but…"

Nessie rose from the couch and came to kneel before Zuri, kissed the back of her surrogate's hands and the place where her child grew. "Do you really want to leave this child behind, Zuri?" she asked. "Do you really want to leave us?"

A gasp caught in Zuri's lungs. She tried to pull her hands free of Nesrine's hold, but the Alpha squeezed her fingers tight.

She'd never considered the emotional implications of their contract, although she was well aware of what would ensue. She supposed she wasn't ready to do so yet.  _ I could never give up Alexis. What made me think I could give up this child? _ She would suffer without her little boy, the love of her life.  _ But I've already signed the contract _ .

"I... guess not..."

"Then don't!" Elizabeth said with a grave affliction. She forced Zuri to look at her with the gentle touch of her index finger. "This house is so full of horrible memories, Zuri. I can't stand to live in it when I remember all the miscarriages, the false positives, and all the nights I've cried myself to sleep because I'm—"

Zuri's jaws clenched when Elizabeth's voice cracked. She heard the raw emotion, how Lizzie fought to remain composed. Nesrine released one of her hands, taking her Omega's and giving her the strength to continue.

"Please… To have Alexis here with us makes me so happy. You make me happy. And this baby…" The Omega rubbed her hand over Zuri's rounded midsection. Her eyes, sparkling with tears, fell to meet her mate's. They shared many words without needing to speak any of them. "I can't stay in this house without you, Zuri… and neither can my Alpha."

Nesrine nuzzled the scent gland in the inside of her mate's wrists, kissing and nipping it. "We need you. A baby alone isn't enough. We need you."

"Nessie…" Zuri breathed. Nesrine relinquished her hand, and she ran her fingers through the kneeling woman's jet black locks. She loved the look of comfort her touches brought to Nessie's eyes. She'd like to see it more. See more of the Alpha's blissed-out expressions.

"What about the contract, though?" she asked. "I've given up every right to the child already. I can't be its mother."

Nesrine smiled that mischievous little grin she got whenever the woman had a terrible idea she knew no one would ever be willing to disagree with. She had that power of influence. "The contract only says that the child is born to us—to my mate and me. It doesn't say that you can't be my mate as well. And this time come Christmas, I will mate you, Zuri."

Zuri's voice was a low murmur. "Well… I guess." Doubt and certainty battled in her eyes, certainty for the love in her heart and doubt for the possibility of this engagement Nesrine proposed.

"Zuri," Elizabeth said before capturing her lips. A swift kiss to keep her from insecurities threatening to take her heart away.

Stunned, Zuri could only part her lips, granting access to the tongue demanding in. She held onto Nesrine, the Alpha still kneeling at her feet, and melted into the kiss before returning it with a desperate passion. Her prolonged want for this closeness was evident, and once she reciprocated Elizabeth's affections, she couldn't stop.

She became aware of her parched heart, and the only drink to quench her thirst would be the Omega's taste.

Elizabeth's tongue lay siege to her mouth, dominating her when she hesitated, only submitting when she found her baring and pushed back. Zuri loved kissing this woman, loved the softness of her lips, the press of her tongue, the warmth of her face, and even the way her hands touched her cheeks, hurting her with the anguish the mated women might lose her. They desired her, lusted for her, and she coveted them with a fervent passion in return.

Nesrine finally stood, a possessive growl rumbling in her throat, and broke the kiss when Zuri opened her eyes. Finding this possessiveness wasn't drawn towards Lizzie, but rather towards her surprised her.

_ You are mine, and I get to claim you first, _ Nessie's darkening eyes seemed to say. Lizzie understood as Zuri did, and the rift rising between the established lovers sent a shudder of trepidation, guilt, and pride down the surrogate's spine. The effect she had on the Alpha woman flattered her vanity, although she never intended to boast about it.

She touched Nessie's soft cheek, imploring her to spare Lizzie that stern look, and pulled the Alpha to her lips. It immediately calmed the woman.

Nesrine's mouth was different from Lizzie's because she didn't concede to submitting at all. She was aggressive and rough, sucking and nipping, tongues battling for dominance. She came on hard without letting up. Not even when Zuri became light-headed, moaning for air she wasn't getting. Surrender was the only choice, to be open to receive the Alpha's plunging tongue. It was far too addictive to stop.

Even while Nesrine kissed her, Zuri found and held both women's hands tight. And when Elizabeth moved about her, coming to stand behind her, she refused to let go. She held on to those who had sought her help in making their family complete, in turn completing hers.

Lizzie's soft lips pressed over Zuri's bare shoulder, lavishing her skin with a sprinkle of kisses to make her tremble with an intense frisson. She moaned into Nessie's mouth, swallowing the noise she emitted. Her knees were seconds from buckling, but the Alpha's arms took her by the waist, pulling their bodies together, and kept her upright on her feet.

Lost to their Eden of delight, the three women didn't hear the soft footsteps shuffling down the stairs. It wasn't until they heard the small groan Zuri recognized as her son that they tore apart from each other.

"Alexis!" Zuri squeaked.

The boy rubbed at his eyes from the foot of the stairs. "Mama..."

"What are you doing up, baby?" Zuri asked. She held a hand out to the boy who padded towards her. He hugged her waist, nuzzling against her stomach. Seeing the state of his little afro—flat on the side the boy had slept on—she gave a small laugh, her fingers gently fluffing up the kinked curls. "Did we wake you up?"

He shook his head and sniffled. "I had a bad dream…"

"Oh no," Elizabeth knelt, bringing herself down to eye-level with the boy, "Was it the same one, sweetie?"

Alexis's usually big brown eyes were small, tired. He nodded.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Zuri asked, but to her surprise, her son refused her attention and demanded Elizabeth tuck him instead.

Zuri wasn't the least bit offended by the boy's request.

"You want me to read you a story?" Elizabeth asked. Wrapped his little arms around her neck, she lifted Alexis into her arms. He nodded solemnly, kissed his mother, and Lizzie whisked him away.

With a sigh, Zuri finally relaxed, the ache in her feet catching up to her. She winced, shifting her weight from one leg to the other with visible discomfort. "Urg... My feet are killing me. I need to sit down." She plopped herself onto the couch, and Nesrine knelt before her, lifting her left foot to kiss the stone at the toe.

She grunted, amused by Nessie. "I don't know how you can stand to kiss my feet like that. They're disgusting."

"Nothing about you is disgusting."

"But they're swollen!"

"Nothing about you is disgusting," Nesrine said again, her tone more forceful. "I love every part of you. Swollen or otherwise." She kissed her surrogate's ankle, sucking lightly on the delicate skin over the bone.  _ Prickly. _ Zuri hadn't shaved in a little while. She ran her lips over the short hairs and relished in the sensation.

"Nessie." Zuri's lips trembled.

Nesrine didn't answer. She lifted Zuri's feet higher to kiss the sole, the arch, and the heel of her shoe. It made her jerk a little, but she didn't strive to free herself from Nessie's grasp. She was simply taken aback.

"Can you take them off for me?"

The Alpha immediately yanked her feet free of her new shoes and pressed her lips to the arch of her right foot.

"Okay, okay, enough," Zuri giggled bashfully, ticklish. She swatted for the woman to stop. "I walked all day, and my feet sweat. That's nasty, Nessie. Don't put your mouth there, or I won't kiss you again. I swear it."

Nesrine looked at her surrogate with the most condescending look of incredulity. Defiance in her eyes. She lurched forward in an attempt to lick a long stripe from heel to toe.

Zuri ripped her foot away from the offending Alpha at the first feeling of hot moisture.

"Don't! I swear, Nesrine. I'm not kidding!"

Without missing a beat, Nesrine went for the next best thing: she licked the inner sole of her surrogate's discarded high heel. Zuri gasped, reaching for her shoe, but the Alpha surged up and pressed a tight, hot kiss to Zuri's lips.

Nessie overcame her defences, dropping the shoe to grab and hold her wrists down, and pushed her back. Zuri struggled but didn't try to push the Alpha away. Her blood sizzled, her heart pounding in her ears. The air in her lungs left her breathless. The odious taste on her tongue, saliva mingling, electrified her. She should revolt, push the Alpha back, but she sank into the sensation, the pulsing heat in her loins making her melt.

_My Alpha…_ _My Alpha. Nesrine. My sweet Alpha._

Nesrine's thigh slid between her legs, her dress riding up until jeans rubbed her hot crotch. Zuri's body lifted to welcome the touch, and she moaned, shivering in waves of unexpected pleasure.  _ If I was an Omega, like Lizzie, I'd be leaking so much slick. _

She whined at the loss of Nessie's tongue in her mouth, the kiss broken, the Alpha nuzzling the side of her throat to silence her pleas.

A low growl, a deep sound significant of approval, rumbled through the Alpha's chest.  _ A match _ . A perfect match for them—Nesrine and for her mate.

Teeth grazed the bare skin of Zuri's neck. Not quite a bite. No. It wasn't time for them to bond yet.

Zuri's eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering, and her body rode against the coarse material of the Alpha's pants. Her hips moved of their own volition, head falling to the side, granting Nessie unlimited access to her throat. She bit her lips together and swallowed the noises rising in her.

"God," Nesrine said, voice shuddering in her ear. Zuri's body stuttered with the heated haze of pleasure, vibrating beneath the Alpha. "I wanna make love to you, Zuri… so fucking bad."

Zuri tried to suppress without success the low whimpers rolling off her tongue. "Oh, yes… Please."

"Why was Auntie Nessie kissing my mama?"

"Wait! Wait," Zuri said urgently. She stopped Nesrine at the sound of Alexis's voice, although it was faint as it came from upstairs.

"Uh… well…" Elizabeth sounded embarrassed. "You see, sweetie… It's a thing grown-ups do when they really like each other."

"Is Nessie my mama's girlfriend then?"

"Would you mind if they were? The three of us?"

"The three of you?" the boy repeated in bewilderment. "But how? You're already mated to Auntie Nessie."

"What if I told you that your mama could also be our mate?"

"So I would have two mamas and a papa?"

"If you like. I don't mind if you want me to stay Auntie Lizzie, though."

A moment of silence fell over the two of them upstairs while Nesrine and Zuri listen with rapt attention and stupid grins plastered on their features. "He's so sweet," Nessie whispered, her words hardly audible for fear that she might drown out the smaller voices.

Finally, Alexis said, "I think you'd be nice mama, Auntie Lizzie, and my mama really likes you." He spoke in such a matter-of-factly tone. "Auntie Nessie is scary when she gets mad, but she always lets me eat the best foods out of her plate, and she sometimes gives me candy when mama says no. But you can't tell mama, or she'll get angry with Auntie Nessie, and she won't give me candy no more!"

Hearing those words, learning the truth, pricked Zuri. She frowned at the Alpha woman, who smiled shamefully and shrugged her shoulders.

Zuri mouthed an angry but silent:  _ "We are so going to talk about this later." _

"Your secret is safe with me, sweetie," Elizabeth said.

_ No. No, it's not, Liz. It really isn't, _ Zuri thought.

The conversation continued, with Alexis speaking first. "My mama is happy here with you. I want my mama to be happy…"

"But are you happy here, Alexis?"

"Yes!" he answered without any hesitation, a sharp, enthusiastic yelp. "I like you and your Alpha, Auntie Lizzie. And I like Grandpa Zach, too."

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "Grandpa Zach also loves you very much."

"And sometimes he makes me eat new things I've never seen before, and it's sometimes really good."

"Grandpa Zach does like to feed us 'till we're nice and round."

"But sometimes it's not really good." Zuri pictured her boy in her mind with his little nose scrunched up in disgust. "But that's okay because Grandpa Zach doesn't force me to keep eating what I don't like."

The conversation went on with a joyful tone, filling Zuri's heart with a delightful pain. Her face twisted, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she gave one telling sob. It attracted Nessie's attention, who reached for her face to wipe the wetness from her cheeks. Her emotional reaction to this exchange puzzled the Alpha.

"What's wrong, Zuri? What happened?"

The concern etched on the Alpha's features only worsened Zuri's affliction. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep her sobs quiet—Alexis always seemed to know when she cried. She tried to breathe, but the tears kept coming.

"I-it's just..." Her voice hitched between panting breaths and sobs, "He's too good… You're all too good…"

"Too… good? We love you, Zuri, that's all."

"I know that!" A fresh bout of tears trickled from her lower lashes.

"Then, why are you crying?"

Zuri made a half-hearted attempt to push Nessie away, but the Alpha caught her hands again, easing between their bodies with a gentle hold. "I don't know why!" Zuri finally said. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm just… hormonal."

"Hormonal?"

"Because of the pregnancy, Nesrine!" she growled.

The noise surprised the Alpha, her eyes going wide and brows rising high. She smiled, though, too giddy to find any offence in her surrogate's sudden bitterness. Her baby was growing within Zuri. She leaned forward to kiss the tears before catching her in a tight embrace. Zuri clung to her shoulders and dug her nose into the crook of her neck like a sullen child. Her body shook a little with her gentle weeping until a calm came over her once more.

"We love you, Zuri. And if you stay with us, you'll be giving Lizzie and me the best Christmas gift I could ever ask for. That's what I want for Christmas," Nesrine said softly, "I want you to become a part of my family."

"Okay… Okay! I will, Nessie… I'll be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
